


Вечеринка на двоих

by fandom Penguins of Madagascar 2020 (WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar)



Series: Визуал G-PG [8]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humanized, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Penguins_of_Madagascar/pseuds/fandom%20Penguins%20of%20Madagascar%202020
Relationships: Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar)
Series: Визуал G-PG [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844326
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: 3 Визуал G-PG Пингвинов Мадагаскара 2020, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Вечеринка на двоих

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ee/d6/4I5DCTUV_o.jpg)


End file.
